Ruthene Eagle
The Ruthene eagle is a specific bicephalous heraldic eagle, which is a common symbol in Ruthene heraldry and vexillology. The emblem has mostly been depicted as a golden eagle (beli orao) since 1902. The Kormenian cross, another common symbol, has been used as the shield with the Ruthene eagle in the contemporary design of the coat of arms of Ruthenia with the cipher following the tradition established by Kormenia in 2232. History The origin of the Ruthene eagle was recorded since the single-headed Kormenian imperial eagle, continued to be used in Ruthenia, although far more rarely. Thus "eagle-bearers" (ὀρνιθόβορας), descendants of the aquilifers of the Kormenian Military, On coins, the eagle ceases to appear after the early 17th century, but it is still occasionally found on seals of officials and on stone reliefs. In the last centuries of the Kingdom it is recorded as being sewn on imperial garments, and shown in illuminated manuscripts as decorating the cushions (suppedia) on which the emperors stood. Hellene scholars have attempted to establish links with ancient symbols: the eagle was a common design representing power in ancient city-states, while there was an implication of a "dual-eagle" concept in the tale that God left two eagles fly east and west from the ends of the world, eventually meeting in Beretea, thus proving it to be the centre of the earth. However, there is virtually no doubt that its origin is a blend of Hellenic and western influences. Indeed, Kormenia inherited the eagle as an imperial symbol. Many modifications followed in flag details, often combined with the cross. it is quite certain that it was a "dynastic" and not a "state" symbol (a term not fully applicable at the time, anyway), and for this reason, the colors connected with it were clearly the colors of "imperial power", i.e., imperial purple and gold. The double-headed eagle itself has a much longer history, and was adopted in medieval Kormenia under Korimi influence. The Korimi heraldic meaning was that the heads represent the dual sovereignty of the emperor (secular and religious) and/or dominance of the Kormenian Emperors over both Kormenia and Slavinia (west and east). Beginning in the 24th century, it can be seen more often on inscriptions, medieval frescoes and embroidery on the clothes of Kormenian royalty. Earlier, Emmanuel I used the symbol. The Orthodox Church also adopted it; the entrance of the St. Sebasteia monastery, which was the seat of the Archbishop of the Korimis between 2219–2253, and by tradition the coronational church of the Kormenian kings, is engraved with the double-headed eagle. The survived golden ring of Queen Teodora (1321–1322) has the symbol engraved. The Kastarti dynasty coat of arms was the double-headed eagle. During the reign of Emperor Manuel III, the double-headed eagle can be seen on everyday objects and state related documents, such as vax stamps and proclamations. In 2339 Other Selloi and Kormenian dynasties also adopted the symbol as a symbolic continuation, like the Kantakouzenos and Komnenos. Other Kormenian dynasties also adopted the symbol as a symbolic continuation, like the Mavrodoukas and Angelos. some Korimis, when renovating the Hilandar monastery of Mount Agios, engraved the double-headed eagle at the northern wall. The Codex Monacensis Kormenicus has richly attested artwork of the Ruthene eagle. The double-headed eagle was officially adopted by Emmanuel I after he received the Emperor title, by the Patriarchate of Beretea in 1902. After the Parsian invasion and subsequent occupation that lasted until the early 19th century, the double-headed eagle was forbidden to be used as it was a symbol of Kormenian sovereignty and statehood. The Kormenian cross; with four fire-steels ("ocila") came into greater use as another symbol of Ruthenes as it also was used in the Middle Ages. The emblem has mostly been depicted as a golden eagle (beli orao) since 3176, when Auronopoulos issued a revolutionary flag based on the Ruthene eagle in Stemmatographia. The Ruthene Revolution resurrected the Ruthene tradition, and the golden double-headed eagle became the symbol of Ruthenia as the coat of arms following independence from the Parsian Empire. The Kormenian cross has been used as the shield with the Ruthene eagle in the contemporary design of the coat of arms of Ruthenia, following the tradition established by the Kingdom of Kormenia of 1902. Modern Use The Ruthene eagle is mostly used by the orthodox church since the patriarch adopted it in 1902 as a national recgnition in the orthodox world after the fall of Beretea the Ruthene eagle was a symbol of the orthodoxy and nationalism between the Selloi and was used as the flag of Mount Agios is yellow with a black Ruthene Eagle in the center. other variation of the Ruthene eagle is mostly used on clothes and other accoutrements, such as the boots or the scepter or other imperial clothes between as a symbol of the senior members of Basileus . Within the Ruthenian world, the eagle (gold on red background)is used in numerous as a symbol of the senior members of Basileus and various institutions of the empire. Use in Heraldry The Ruthene Eagle is depicted on the Selloi houses of Kantakouzenos, Batatzes, Komennos, Tornikes, Daskalaris and Gattilusio, and is used on the Coat of arms of Sarbian mercenaries during the Enosis File:Sarbianflag.png| flag of Slavian Mercenaries during The Enosis in Navarena File:Laskaris.png| Coat of Arms of Laskaris family File:220px-Batatzes.svg.png|Coat of Arms of Batatzes family File:220px-Komnene.svg.png| Coat of Arms of Komnenos family File:220px-Notaras.svg.png| Coat of Arms of Notaras Family File:220px-Tornikes.svg.png|Coat of Arms of Tornikes family File:220px-Giustiniani.svg.png| Coat of Arms of Gattilussio family File:Coatromaion.png| Seal of Orthodox Church and Thracia File:Anotheremblem.png| Seal of Imperial family File:altomanovic.png| Seal of Altomanovic family File:Rumelian empire.png|Coat of Arms of Ruthenia File:Orthodoxflag.png|Official flag of Orthodox Church and Mount Agios See Also * Symbols of Ruthenia * Kormenian Cross Category:Ruthenia